


Harm set, harm get

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Claude loves his pranks, but one day Noah gets his payback





	Harm set, harm get

**Title:**  Harm set, harm get  
**Author:**  green7silver ****  
Claim: Heroes: HRG/Claude ****  
Table: Do-it-yourself ****  
Prompt: Prank ****  
Rating: NC17 ****  
Summary: Claude loves his pranks, but one day Noah gets his payback ****  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me ****  
Warnings: Slash ****  
Setting:  In the good old time, when Noah and Claude were still partners  
**Notes:** Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal ****  
  


 

Harm set, harm get

Noah couldn´t say that he didn´t like his partner. Claude was loyal and trustworthy. He was witty, funny, good to talk to and a good companion for long voyages.

The only thing Noah really couldn´t stand was Claude´s fondness for pranks. In the begin there were just random things which disappeared and reappeared in places Noah couldn´t explain. He began to think himself forgettable or even losing his mind – until one day he saw his car keys moving through thin air to the bathroom – and finally understood that he had only to ask Claude, when he couldn´t find things.

However, these pranks were relatively harmless. Worse was an invisible man touching him suddenly when he was pursuing potential dangerous evolved humans. One mission was nearly botched up, because a cold hand in his neck made him cry out in the least convinient moment.

Less dangerous, but even more embarrassing was when Claude manipulated his clothes and he suddenly stood only in boxers in the public.

Claude´s most favorite pranks were the one´s, which ended with sex. And there were many possibilities. Caresses out of the blue, which made Noah lose control and gave Claude the upper hand in their lovemaking.

Only too often Noah found himself pinned to the bed writhing under Claude´s hands without any possibilities to fight back.

He was clever but never before he had been forced to think about pranks. And he had no intention to lower himself to that level. Especially when Claude´s invisibility gave him an unfair advantage.

Therefore, he concentrated on blocking the attacks and that was hard enough. Because whenever he had found a way to thwart the pranks Claude just laughed and found a new way to taunt him.

One day however fate came to his help.

They were in the company office in Montreal. Noah was typing his record, as Claude tiptoed near. But this time he had no luck. The office was small and just opposite Noah´s desk there was an old tricky shelve. As Claude moved a bit against, it moved to the side and trapped him effectively between itself and the wall. He couldn´t move onward or back or free himself without help. And Claude was too proud to ask Noah for help. The rookie would never let him forget that.  He was after all the trickster not the victim. He would just wait until Noah left and then wriggle himself free.

But while Claude might be invisible he wasn´t unhearable. So Noah didn´t need long to notice what must have happened. His first reaction was to laugh. But this would give away, that he had noticed the situation and would have been far  too easy for Claude. Now that he had him, his cocky partner would suffer.

So he went as often as he could to the copy machine and the little kitchen. Claude made the most difficult moves to avoid Noah running into him. Half an hour later every muscle in his body hurt and he really needed to scratch his back. A low groan told Noah that Claude had reached the end of his rope and finally he took pity on him. He knelt down beside him and began to rub the hurting back. Claude cursed under his breath but became visibly again and leaned very thankful into the caresses.

“Yes, a bit lower. There, exactly there.”

“Better?” Noah asked with slight mocking.

“Yeah. And now that you have gloated long enough, could you free me?”

“Not yet”, Noah grinned. “This chance I can´t let go that easily. But I don´t want you to feel uncomfortable. Where does it hurt?”

Grudgingly Claude leaned into the massage while Noah kneaded all hurting muscles and lifted the discomfort as much as the position allowed. But that didn´t help against the sinking feeling in Claude´s stomach. After all his pranks Noah was entitled to hold some grudges. So he jumped when a hand reached for his groin.

“Easy,” Noah shushed him and continued to stroke his cock and balls through the pants, which were becoming tighter and more uncomfortable each second.

“Noah,” Claude whimpered finally and his partner laughed.  Noah began to undress his lower half, but Claude´s relief was short-lived since a hot tongue, which searched for entrance, followed the cool air.

His neat correct partner rimming him right in the office was unbelievable erotic. Claude didn´t believe that you could die of pleasure but soon his cock was screaming for attention. Noah could feel this and prepared him as quickly as possible.

The whole teasing had aroused himself and as much relief as delight he trust into the well-known heat. Claude groaned from the glorious sensation of being filled, a cock rubbing over his prostate and the hand massaging his cock.

Noah waited until Claude was lost in the sensation,  just to feel. Then he stilled, stopped moving his hand and left his cock buried deep in Claude´s prostate.

“You know, I would appreciate if you stop these silly pranks.”

“Rookie,” Claude whimpered and tried to his own moves more friction.

“Please,” he tried again.

“Good beginning. But not enough.”

“I need you.”

“And I need your promise that you don´t pull any prank on me anymore.”

“Fine, I promise, please Noah, I can´t stand that anymore.”

“Fine, I will hold you to your word,” Noah finally moved again and Claude sighed in relief, spreading instinctively his legs, trying to get more of Noah´s cock and the comforting hand. He had been already close and needed only a few more strokes to reach his peak, pulling Noah with him.

As soon as he caught his breath again, Noah freed Claude from the awkward situation.

Claude sighed deeply:  “I never mess with you again rookie.”

“Nice to hear”, Noah kissed him gently. “What do you thing if we forget our work for the rest of the day? I could offer you a hot bath together and full body massage.”

“Sounds like heaven to me.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
